1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roller and belt assembly which is adapted for use with a spindle of a rotary sanding machine or a hand held drill and generally used for finishing wood or any other sandable or buffable surface.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
Heretofore, various assemblies have been proposed for attaching sandpaper to a spindle or roller to prevent slippage of the sandpaper off of the roller, including assemblies having hard rubber rollers or inflatable rollers. Several examples of such assemblies are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 5,007,208 Garfield 4,177,611 Carr-Rollett ______________________________________
The Garfield U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,208 discloses a method and apparatus for anchoring a sanding belt on a rotary sanding drum. Garfield places a strip of sandpaper on an outer surface of the drum which covers substantially, but not entirely, the outer surface of the drum. Garfield then places the sanding belt over the strip of sandpaper and drum. The strip of sandpaper eliminates the slack that would be present if the sanding belt is placed over the drum alone.
The Carr-Rollett U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,611 discloses a sanding and buffing attachment for power tools. The attachment includes a resilient base which is circular with an axial bore therethrough and which has an abrasive material, such as sandpaper, on an exterior of the base. Securing plates sandwich the base and have cooperating hollow spindle portions that engage each other and extend through the bore. Each plate also has prongs which extend into and engage the resilient base.